El fin del mundo
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Ranma y Akane creen por razones Nabikiescas que durante Nochevieja será el fin del mundo. ¿Será también el fin de los malentendidos amorosos? /One-shot/


_Hola a todos. Con ustedes, el último Oneshot mío del año y esperemos que no el último del mundo. Se agradecen los comentarios y las lecturas. Saludos a todos y que 2013 sea mejor que 2012 para todos._

-Ranma, Ranma. Despierta…-le susurré al oído-. Creo que he oído un ruido en el comedor.

El muy cretino se dio vuelta en su cama sin prestarme la más mínima atención mientras farfullaba una de sus típicas ironías: -será Papa Noel…déjame dormir.

-No creo…-dudé-. Genma y papá (supongo que te refieres a ellos) están durmiendo. Ya lo he comprobado.

Nada. Se había vuelto a dormir sin siquiera escuchar mi explicación. ¡Cómo envidiaba y todavía envidio la capacidad de los hombres de perder la consciencia en cuestión de instantes! En el fondo no le culpaba. Ese día había entrenado mucho igual que hoy. De hecho, creo que se había acurrucado igual que ahora en esa pose tan mona que invitaba a las cosquillas. En aquel entonces no se me permitían ese tipo de licencias -de las que ahora sí disfruto-. De hecho, si hoy sé que puedo solucionar un gruñido suyo con una caricia bien dada, en aquel entonces temía a sus refunfuños como al peor de los agravios. Eso sí, estaba tan guapo que dudaba entre irme a investigar sola o prolongar la visita nocturna con más insistencia. Por supuesto que en aquel entonces no lo pensaba con esas palabras. De guapo nada. Más bien, feo, tonto e insensible. A punto estuve, creo, de despertarle con un buen baldazo de agua fría.

-¿Y si es un ladrón? -insistí.

-No sé. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. ¿Le das con el mazo?

-Muy caballeroso de tu parte -le repuse dándole un coscorrón.

Por fin, se sentó en su cama con cara de pocos amigos. Bostezaba.

-Tienes razón, perdona. No debería desearle un mazazo tuyo ni al peor de mis enemigos. Además, como bien has dicho tú antes, podría ser "una ladrona".

_¡Lo decía por mí, pedazo de idiota! _-pensé hecha una furia-._ ¿por eso te levantas? ¿Porque se te ha ocurrido que quizá sea una de tus estúpidas acosadoras poniendo un regalo bajo el arbolito? Ah, no, _-descubrí su engaño- _otra vez no vuelvo a caer en la trampa. No pienso bajar allí solita a demostrarte nada. Por muchas provocaciones que te inventes. Tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo como que me llamo Akane Tendo._

Cuando recuerdo cómo le arrastré escaleras abajo tirando de su coleta y lo contrapongo con la imagen que tengo de él ahora, acostado a mi lado, en la cama marital, no puedo más que reirme de mi misma. Tampoco es que haya sido en vano…la violencia, digo. En la actualidad, lleva ya al menos seis meses sin soltarme una burrada de esas. Se ve que el hombre es un animal de costumbres como dicen por allí.

El caso es que, protesta va, protesta viene, llegamos, Akane Tendo, coleta de Ranma y joven artista marcial por detrás, hasta el comedor. Estaba vacío.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -me dijo Ranma soltándose de mi llave y extendiendo los brazos en clara señal de protesta-. Es nochebuena. ¿Quién va a meterse a una casa desconocida a robar en Nochebuena?

-He visto cosas más raras en mi vida -sentencié intentando ocultar el rojo de mis mofletes-. Por ejemplo, un fenómeno que se transforma en mujer si le mojan…

_Mierda _-pensé apenas terminé de lastimarle-_. La he cagado. ¿Por qué nunca me paro a pensar las cosas cuando peleamos? No es que él sí lo haga. Pero…me he pasado tres pueblos. Y en Navidad…_

-Me voy a dormir -dijo, dándome la espalda-. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo en un día como este.

Pum. Golpe a la mandíbula con las palabras. Eso me dolió. Y mucho. Sobre todo porque pronunció la frasecita con tono condescendiente. Como si yo fuera la inmadura que le arruinaba las fiestas. Y él, el galan que se había molestado en dejar sus cosas importantes -dormir- para bajar a protegerme del terrible peligro -nada-.

-Espera…

Apoyó la mano sobre la baranda de la escalera y me miró de perfil.

-¿En qué puede ayudarte este fenómeno ahora?

-Déjame compensarte. Abre un regalo.

Los ojos de Ranma irradiaron alegría. Era un nene después de todo.

-¿No habías dicho que teníamos que esperar hasta que se hiciera de día?

-Ya falta poco para la madrugada. Venga. Abre uno. ¡Solo uno, eh! -exclamé haciéndome otra vez la exigente.

No había terminado de extender el dedo índice y pronunciar aquellas palabritas que cambiaron mi vida, que ya el tonto de mi prometido examinaba todos y cada uno de sus paquetes.

-Es extraño -murmuró-. Ayer conté cinco regalos en mi pila antes de irme a dormir y ahora hay seis.

_¡Ajá! Lo sabía _-pensé triunfal-. _¡Los ruidos eran de una de sus impresentables! Seguro que abre primero el de ella._

-Espera. También hay una carta nueva en tu pila, Akane.

Al final, estúpidos y celosos, terminamos examinando el obsequio extra del otro. Creo que fue la primera vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo de forma instantánea y sin necesidad de hablar. Tan solo cruzamos miradas e intercambiamos materiales sospechosos. Cuando por fin tuve en mi poder el paquete que sobraba del montón de Ranma, noté inmediatamente que tenía dos singularidades. La primera era que estaba envuelto en papel rosa, señal inequívoca de que se lo enviaba una chica. La segunda, es que estaba perfectamente embalado. No había forma de encontrar celo, grapas o lo que fuera que utilizaron para envolverlo. Visto así, el susodicho papel rosa parecía una unidad perfecta creada mágicamente para la ocasión. En ese momento no le di mayor importancia pero se sentía al tacto como de otro mundo. Daba igual; lo destrocé con ganas. Cuantos menos recuerdos se conservaran del primoroso regalo que había recibido mi prometido…pues mejor. Terminada la acción destructiva -reconozco que la disfruté y mucho-, quedaba entre mis manos un simple juego de mesa. La caja ponía: "El fin del mundo…" y en su interior solo había dos dados, veinte folios vacíos y dos lápices.

_Será la crisis_ -pensé mientras Ranma me llamaba la atención sobre lo mio: ¿Tienes idea de qué es esto, Akane? La carta no es de Kuno…pone "instrucciones".

¡Vaya tontería! Las instrucciones eran del juego y claramente hechas a mano. Al igual que la caja y los materiales. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de fabricarse el regalito artesanalmente. Cuando leímos el primer párrafo: "El fin del mundo llegará a fines de 1987. Os queda menos de una semana para resolver vuestros asuntos pendientes", dedujimos de quién podrían ser los pasos que oímos y de qué tosca manera pensaba manipularnos. Así que simplemente lo dejamos estar durante tres días. El ventiocho de diciembre, sin embargo, los noticiarios empezaron a mostrar imágenes horribles, de aguaceros, posibles tsunamis y terremotos en todo el mundo. Al principio lo achacamos a una simple broma del día de los inocentes, pero luego, cuando el veintinueve no solo insistían con el tema sino que además, recomendaron a todos que se atrincheraran en sus casas por peligro de huracán, empezamos a tomarnos la situación más en serio. Genma dijo que se iba a buscar a Nodoka. Y Soun se lo tomó tan en serio que se disparó su hipocondría a extremos de que Kasumi tuvo que llevárselo con el Doctor Tofu. Nabiki simplemente se esfumó asegurando que: "no hay mejor momento para estafar a la gente que cuando cree que el fin se acerca".

Así pues, nos quedamos los dos solos y aparentemente a escasas horas del fin del mundo.

-¿Quieres jugar? -pregunté haciéndome la tonta?

-¿A eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

_Claro que tengo miedo, idiota. No me lo hagas más difícil._

-¿Y tú? ¿Temes que te gane?

_Chupate esa, engreido. A que al final terminas rogándome que juegue contigo_.

-De acuerdo. Tú te has estudiado las instrucciones secretas durante cuatro días. Seguro que eso iguala las cosas un poco.

_Vale, sigue por ese camino y a lo mejor el mundo se termina para ti un poco antes que para los demás_.

Leí en voz alta las instrucciones para que no quedara dudas.

Paso 1. Cada contendiente pensará en las diez cosas más importantes que haría si hoy si acabara el mundo (sean posibles de realizar o no) y anotará cada una en un papel sin que el otro las vea.

Paso 2. Ambos jugadores tiraran un dado al mismo tiempo y el poseedor del número más bajo debe deshacerse de uno de sus deseos y mostrárselo al otro. Pierde el que no logra deshacerse de un propósito cuando le toca o no acepta hacerlo público. Atención: si alguien miente en los deseos o en el orden, será el fin del mundo literalmente. Firmado: Papá Noel.

Paso 3. El concursante tiene cinco segundos para elegir su descarte desde el momento en que pierde.

Paso 4. En caso de que ambos dados marquen el mismo número, se desempatará con una pregunta ideada por cada contrincante. El que no responda a tiempo pierde.

-Hay que reconocerle a Nabiki, que este año se ha esforzado mucho. Si hasta ha involucrado al resto de la familia y manipulado la tele para que muestre sus grabaciones apocalípticas.

Ya lo había chequeado y no. La tele no había sido manipulada en lo más mínimo. Pero le seguí el juego. Si Ranma lucía calmo, pues yo también lo estaría. Como se le diera por perder los papeles delante mío, me moriría allí mismo del miedo.

-Primero las damas.

-¿Desde cuando soy una dama para ti? Además las instrucciones lo ponen bien clarito. Tenemos que tirar al mismo tiempo.

No recuerdo bien el orden pero sí que pasadas unas rondas íbamos empatados tres a tres. Ranma se había desecho de todo lo superfluo: vencer a Happosai, devolver el dinero que pidió prestado a Nabiki, obligar a Ryoga a que se muestre tal y como es -no sé a qué se refería-, darle una buena paliza a Genma, explicarle con claridad a Shampoo que no pensaba casarse con ella, a Ukyo y a Kodachi. Debo de reconocer que estaba asombrada. No solo estaba jugando limpio sino que me estaba regalando muchas frases sabrosas. A lo mejor sí que temía al fin del mundo, después de todo. Lo que sí que no tenía muy en claro era qué demonios podía ser más importante que esas siete cosas, especialmente que las últimas tres. A lo mejor una de ellas era: "explicarle a la marimacho que no me casaría con ella ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo". Era lo lógico dada la linealidad de las últimas tres. Lo mío habia sido obviamente más altruista: cosas como conseguir la paz mundial (¡Qué tonta! ¿no? ¿Para qué quería la paz mundial si se acababa el mundo?)

Tiramos otra vez. Ranma dos -¡Bien! y el mío…seguía girando y girando sobre sí mismo hasta que…¡Noooo! ¡Uno! ¿¡Cómo se podía tener tan mala suerte?!

-Cinco, cuatro…

-Vale de acuerdo. Aprender a cocinar. No te rías ¿vale?

-¿Aprender a cocinar? ¿En un día? Para mi que antes consigues la paz mundial.

Imaginad mi estado de ánimo. Si me había humillado así…¿qué pasaría cuando se enterar de mis otros dos propósitos? ¿Cuán hondo sería capaz de enterrarme bajo la tierra?

Tiramos otra vez. Ranma cinco. Yo seis.

_Chúpate esa. Por creído. ¿Qué pasó con la sonrisita superior que pusiste cuando te salió el cinco? ¿eh? No la veo por ningún lado._

-Ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo.

Claro. No todos los deseos importantes tenían que dar vergüenza. Algunos eran tal lógicos y alcanzables como ese. No tenía sentido burlarme de él. De sobra sabía que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría.

A la siguiente tirada, como si el destino intentara ser justo con ambos, me tocó perder a mi sin suspenso ni nada. Un uno clarito e inmediato contra su cuatro. No hizo falta que me hiciera la cuenta atrás. Ya me había preparado mentalmente para pasar vergüenza.

-Hablar de forma calma y relajada sobre asuntos importantes con Shampoo y Ukyo y dejarles bien en claro mi inflexible posición sobre aquellos asuntos.

Tiramos de vuelta los dados en silencio. Extraño. Me esperaba algún tipo de comentario suyo. Sobre todo por la escasa habilidad que tuve para ocultar la evidente razón de la "charlita" pero nada. O no le importaba o se estaba mentalizando por si le tocaba a él perder. Me parece que lo segundo. Porque me lo largó en un suspiro apenas vio que su dado marcaba dos y antes siquiera de comprobar que el mio se detenía en un número más alto.

-Deshacerme de la maldición.

¡Guau! Esa la esperaba para el final. ¿Realmente tenía algo más importante que hacer que eso? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse así en caso de que tuviera que optar entre lo otro y eso? ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

Así pues, llegamos al final. Cada uno con su propósito inconfesable solamente y dispuestos a tirar a todo o nada. Las chances de caer en el ridículo, enormes. Pero las de enterarme de lo suyo igual de enormes. Si él no desistía, yo tampoco lo haría.

Ambos dados chocaron en el aire, dieron mil cabreolas hasta mezclarse entre ellos y caer, hermanados. No hizo falta que nos peleáramos argumentando cuál era propiedad de cada uno. Ambos marcaban un cinco idéntico.

Era el turno del desempate a base de preguntas sugestivas. Y por supuesto, no tuve ni tempo de prepararme. Ya Ranma, normal en él, realizaba el primer y furibundo ataque.

-Pechoplano. ¿me quieres?

_Claro que te quiero, idiota. Pero tú no lo preguntas porque te interese. Lo haces para ganar. Porque crees que no soy capaz de decirlo._

-…

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, un…

-Sí. Te quiero -le dije sin mirar, muerta de vergüenza y agobio. Incapaz de levantar la vista. De saber si se reía de mi o sin tan solo henchía de orgullo su pecho mientras pensaba para sí mismo: "Lo sabía. Soy irresistible".

Pero no. Nada de eso hacía. Tan solo se había quedado duro en su sitio. Sin duda le había sorprendido. Estaba tan centrado en ganar que no esperaba de ninguna manera una confesión mía. Bien mirado tenía la exacta misma expresión que puso aquel famoso día en las fosas de Jusenkyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían en común ambas confesiones para que se pusiera así? A menos, a menos que…

-Ranma, ¿qué sentiste cuando terminó la batalla con Saffrón? ¿Cuándo pensabas que había muerto?

-…

-Cinco, cuatro, tres…

-Que se acababa el mundo, ¿vale? Que se acababa el mundo. Como ahora. Sin ti, no tiene sentido vivir.

Un delicioso empate que nos llevó a casarnos casi de inmediato. Durante la noche de bodas, se nos ocurrió volver a jugar con nuestro regalo. Solo que esta vez cogí por error las instrucciones por el anverso. Allí reposaba desde el principio la regla número cinco.

-Paso 5. De persistir la igualdad, retirad la pegatina de la caja que tapa el final del nombre del juego.

Efectivamente, había una pegatina. Ranma despegó un extremo, yo otro, y luego, tiramos juntos. Decía: El fin del mundo…de las mentiras acabará con una confesión. Con amor, de Nabiki para su hermanita de alma, Akane.

Fin


End file.
